mickey_mouses_hot_dogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cutscenes (Five Nights at Mickey's)
There are a total of 6 cutscenes in Five Nights at Mickey's. Night 1 Night 1's cutscene portrays a showtape from 1929, with Willy and Foxy the Pirate Performing on a wooden stage. The cutscene then turns to static after Willy says, "That's all for today, folks! We'll see you tomorrow!" After the static fades, the person capturing the video is stuffed into a Photo Negative Mickey suit, which is presumably the same being that is Photo Negative Mickey in the game. The person in the inverted Mickey suit gets up, followed by static. Night 2 Night 2's Cutscene is Based Around Suicide Mouse. He uses the same movement pattern in the game, but every time he moves (He walks from one camera to another) static is shown. When he walks into the player's office, Suicide Mouse's face appears on the monitor. Once he crashes the system, static shows. Night 3 Night 3's cutscene portrays the camera turning from side to side in a factory. After the first turn, Miss Spider appears on the side. A second turn triggers Miss Spider getting close to the camera. One more turn makes Miss Spider Jumpscare the player. Night 4 Night 4's Cutscene has Suicide Mouse emerging from the vent in Goof Cove. He does not attack you, but Oswald pops up after static appears. Another Static, and Oswald crashes the security system, followed by static. Night 5 Night 5's Cutscene portrays a human running from ghost children (The ghost children are chasing the random human because the human murdered the children and ate their bodies for dinner) which the guy runs into a random room (That being the parts and service room) and he takes Suicide Mouse's Costume (Referred as Grayscale Mickey before the incident) and puts it on. The 3 ghost children go into the room, and the guy inside soon gets killed by the costume. The ghost children watch the cannibal die from moldy air, and he lays in a pile of red blood. (The guy gets killed by the costume because he smells the mold growing inside the costume, and he tries to cover his nose. However, when he covers his nose, what comes is he covers the costume's nose, which is the activation to send needles into the animatronic's body which remained when the cannibal removed the character mech, which the needles going in caused millions of blood because of the needles penetrating the cannibal's skin, forcing him to die. Night 6 Night 6's Cutscene portrays Suicide Mouse, and Photo Negative Mickey getting up from a bench in the restaurant's basement, which is followed by static. After the static fades, it shows Suicide Mouse and PN Mickey putting endoskeleton legs on the Face (because he has no legs, just stubs of where they are meant to be) and then static shows again. After the static fades, Miss Spider drops from the ceiling and scares Suicide Mouse and PN Mickey. Static shows again, and shows Miss Spider taking away the face from the bench after suicide mouse and PN mickey have disappeared. Night 7 Night 7's cutscene portrays Classic Sonic with Tails the 2 tailed fox performing on a wooden stage in the hedgehog and fox theater, before one malfunctions and the screen fades to static. The cutscene takes place in 1992, referencing when Sonic 2 arrived in game markets. The "Malfunction" as stated here is simply Tails walking towards the guy recording the showtape , and gets stuffed in a Mickey suit, which then the cutscene fades to static.